Behind Closed Doors
by Aubina-Snapple
Summary: Things happen between a lady knight and a king behind closed doors.  Written for SMACKDOWN! on Goldenlake.   All the Characters are Tamora Pierce's.  I own nothing and do not profit from this at all.
1. Before Dawn

Title: Pre-Dawn  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Word Count: 195  
>Pairing: Team Temptation<br>Round/Fight: 1/F  
>Summary: an early morning conversation.<p>

"Stay," he says.

"I can't," she answers.

"Just a few minutes," he prompts.

"It's almost dawn. Someone will see me," she explains.

"Just servants," he scoffs.

"Who will talk. The whole palace will know." She wiggles away from him.

"Not if I order them not too. I am the king; you know." He reaches to pull her back, closer to him.

Her turn to scoff," Even you can't stop gossip."

"I could try. I make you obey me well enough." He tickles her ribs.

"That's what you think," she laughs and swats his hand away. "Quit it!"

He stops. "Please stay."

She sighs. "Please don't make that face at me."

"Just a little while?" he pleads.

"I can't."

"Why?" he asks, like she hasn't just explained.

"Servants, your wife, my friends, the rest of the court," she lists. "Stop stalling."

He sighs now. "Fine, go." He watches as she dresses quickly, laughing when the shirt gets stuck on her head.

"Bye," she says pecking him on the cheek.

"Bye."

As Kel walks down the hallway to her room yawning, Jon pulls the covers up over his head, to catch a few more minutes of sleep.


	2. Fine

Title: Fine  
>Rating: PG<br>Word Count: 209  
>Pairing: Team Temptation<br>Round/Fight: 1/F  
>Summary: Everything is going to be just fine. <p>

"How are things with Dom?" was what she was asked often these days, second only to: "How are you feeling?" She was beginning to show now, but she felt fine. And things were fine with Dom too, now that he was finally over being shocked that she got pregnant so quickly. They had only lain together once, on their wedding night, before knightly duties had sent Kel somewhere away from the palace.

Everything was fine, she told herself, over and over. Her child would have a father. No one, not even the one person who could guess would ever know that the baby belonged to anyone but Dom. And he would never tell, either of them.

Sometimes, when she was sure she was alone; she indulged herself, and resting her hands on her stomach, which was just starting to show, talked to her baby. She told it about what she was doing for it, giving it a father, and how sorry she was to have to lie. She told it about its real father, and the times they had together. It was her only chance, because this baby was going to be the child of Kel and Dom. Never the child of Kel and Jon; Kel and the king.


	3. Cut Off

"If we could, again-."

"No," Kel cut him off sharply. "That's how the old mess began in the first place."

"I was just saying-."

"And I'm saying no."

"But by some chance," _Some luck,_ he thought. "We might-."

"No, we won't, ever again," She took a deep breath. "Look, there's no point in 'what ifs'. And it isn't fair to anyone else."

"I'm not saying we would, while-."

"No, but you're thinking about it, which is just as bad."

"I wasn't!" He was.

"Don't lie to me; we promised we would stop lying."

"We promised lots of things," he grumbled. "But we didn't-."

"No, because we shouldn't have promised in the first place. It's over Jon," Kel said softly. "Forever."


	4. Just a Dream

She's ten years old again, and screaming "Why? Why? Why? Why?" on the insides, pain just as fresh as it was then. And then as if an answer to her question, Jon appears.

She's sure she's dreaming now, because until about a year ago she'd never been this close before. Close enough to kiss him, even though in the dream she's almost a foot shorter. Close enough to break his nose, to knee him in the groin, close enough to lose the Yamani mask she spent six years perfecting, and pound out all her childish rage on him. She could yell and scream at him until she tears her vocal cords in half.

She could, because this is her dream, and in her dream, Jon isn't the king; he's just a man. She could, because in the morning, the only one who will hurt is herself. It's not real.

Kel starts awake with a cry.


End file.
